The Mrox Empire's Last Stand
Prologue The Almighty Mrox Empire; a long dead empire of a long dead species, who were among the very first species said to be wiped out by the Grox Empire some Eight Million years ago. But back in those days, The Mrox were an unstoppable force of nature, and their Empire and cold blooded, warlord reputation reflected this. The Mrox had an empire that expanded over five whole galaxies! and they had exterminated thousands of races, leaving nothing but the ruins of extinct civilizations and destroyed planets in their wake! The Mrox had everything: A massive space empire, Strong, red coloured spaceships, a really cool outfit, and a glorious and deadly arsenal complete with the latest range of lasers, bombs, rockets, and anything else that can kill living things. The Mrox, while they were as physically weak as the Grox ( because they were in fact exactly the same as the Grox, only with a red skin and no cybernetic implants), were as fiesty and vicious as anything. Though despite all of the wonderful things The Mrox had in their possesssion, there was still one thing in the universe that they, especially the Mrox Emperor desired the most. That thing was the fabled Staff of Life; a mysterious treasure of unknown origns that could turn even the most barren of planets into a galactic marvel of beauty and peace. It was the dream of the Mrox Emperor, Emperor Kanon, to acquire the staff so that the whole universe would bask in his eternal glory. The Mroxs' search for the staff soon led them here, to our Galaxy, and to The Grox Empire. Chapter 1- The Mrox Empire's Arrival It all began Eight million years ago, when the first Mrox Fleets arrived in the Galaxy. After several Grox ships arrived back home from a recent invasion. Basically, it was all pretty much a simple Grox life really; tweaking ships, protecting territory, living on T0 planets and what not. Meanwhile, on a colony on the fringe of the Grox Empire, A Grox Supervisor , was called in to dscuss the recent invasion. "REQUEST: Status Report concerning the recent invasion REQUESTED BY: Grox Supervisor unit 9849" requested the supervisor "STATUS REPORT CONCERNING THE INVASION: the Invasion was a complete success sir! the enemy has lost yet another colony!" replied the Grox unit "RESPONSE: Excellent! nothing will stand in The Grox Empire's way now!" Suddenly, an alarm went off, alerting the Colony to the approach of a fleet of ships. The Grox readied their ships and their defences, waiting to shoot it down the very second it touched down on the planet surface. The Grox assumed initially that it was a retaliatory strike from the enemy, but it was in fact a fleet of bright red space ships unlike any other seen before. The head warship of the fleet soon made contact with the colony, telling them to step aside and allow them to talk with their leader. The colony soon began to fire at the fleet, but to no avail. within mere microseconds, the colony, and its inhabitants, exploded in a huge ball of smoke and fire. It was The Mrox fleets, who had come here in search of the Staff of Life. the fleets were led by Emperor Kanon's private Warship, where he watched as the colony burned into a smudge on the planet. On his ship he said to himself, "this is it! I have feeling my Staff of Life is in this very galaxy, and once I have obtained it, I will finally conquer everything in this universe. Kanon, Ruler of the Universe! oooh, I like that title already! Chapter 2- Meet The Mrox The Grox Overlord was quickly alerted to the presence of the fleet and what it did to the now destroyed colony. The Overlord requested that he speak with the aggressors and demand why they are here. The Overlord traveled to the destroyed colony where his ship,Kanons ship, and the fleet touched down on the surface. the Emperor, donning a special suit desinged for T0 planets, soon strolled out with a smug look on his face "Well, well, well! this is the mighty Grox Empire I've heard so much about, eh? heh, heh, they're pathetic wastes of Oogie sweat in my opinion; so weak with those primitive cyborg implants!" Kanon snickered as he strolled down off pf his ship. "QUESTION: and you are?" the Grox Overlord asked Me? I am Emperor Percival Kanon; Crown King of the Mrox Empire, Conquerer of five Galaxies, eliminator of all things sweet and innocent, and, pending the obtaining of the Staff of Life, Ruler of the Universe!!!" "Oh Great, more boasters!" moaned the Overlord "boaster? Boaster???I AM NO BOASTER!!!!! see my warship, my fleet, my crown, my legion of loyal Mrox Warriors?? I AM NO BOASTER!!!!!!!! anyway, my issue is not with the inhabitants of this archaic cespool of a Galaxy, but with what lies at your galactic core! now then, step aside, and simply allow us to take the Staff of Life, conquer your galaxy and destroy you all; no one else need be harmed!" "REPLY: No! we will not allow filthy organic, slow thinking carbon based meat bags to steal the one item that can destroy the Grox! be gone!" "....Very well then, I will give you one Galactic week to reconsider. If you don't hand over the staff, we will destroy you all!" After this, the cocky Mrox Emperor returned to his ship and the Mrox Fleet blasted off! As the Warship evacuated the area, heading off to the very edge of the galaxy, Kanon, while taking off his suit, whispered into the ear of his servant, alfred: "Alfred, I want this Grox empire destroyed" Chapter 3- Kanon's Plans The Mrox Empire soon established ten colonies the next day at the edge of the galaxy, where they rested up to prepare themselves for when they would finally conquer the Galaxy. Meanwhile,on Kanon's warship, the Emperor sat at his desk in his private quarters, searching the galaxy's phone book for the phone number of any assassins in the galaxy. "Sir" asked Alfred "Are you quite sure you want to waste precious sporebucks on some assassin chap who may very well try to con you out of your money?" "Whether or not he does, I'm going to get my precious Staff of life, one way or the other" exclaimed Kanon. "Very well then, Sir, but...you know, with all our massive resources at our disposal, and the fact that we have conquered five galaxies, I don't really see why we would even need to hire an assassin." "Mm hm. What do you suggest we do then, Alfred?" "Well Sir, I don't want to sound absurd or anything, but, what if we called all of our soldiers from all of our Galaxies we have under our control, and have them all attack this Grox mob at exactly the same time. Why, you saw how quickly our forces obliterated that colony into nothing?" "Oh no! I didn't, sorry, I was admiring my crown at the time, I didn't mean to look up. I tend to get easily distracted by things a lot for some reason." "Anyway, I suggest you just call in the entire Mrox imperial Army, and have them attack from all around their empire. As it took only a few seconds to destroy that one colony, think of how fast we could destroy all of the colonies. Also, since the whole size of the Imperial Army is about five times the size of the Grox Empire, an attack should very well be flawless. "hmm... You may have a point! I suppose we could...NO! I can't risk the Grox destroying the entire army! and I can't get to the Staff of Life with the Grox still in power! I am going to hire and assassin" Kanon furiously began to search the phonebook until he found the phone number of a well known assassin for hire. It was the phone number of the Flying Fox: a rouge Xenon warrior turned assassin for hire. The Flying Fox's reputation of being fast, deadly, and having a very goofy behaviour was renouned throughout all of the Galaxy, and seemed only reasonable to hire him. Chapter 4- Enter the Flying Fox! Kanon immediately rang the Flying Fox's number, hoping to set up an appointment with him. Meanwhile, at the Fox's secret hideout on the Xenon homeworld of Torconican, the assassin was busy tending to his plants when suddenly his phone rang. He immediatly grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Flying Fox is the name; Killing stuff is my game!" Exclaimed the Flying Fox "Mr Flying Fox, this is the Percival Kanon of the Mrox Empire, and I have need of your services" Replied Kanon "Really?" "Yes, I'm sending you the coordinates to my current location over the Facsimilie machine; I need you to fly over here so we may negotioate a job for you!" The phone than hung up, and the Flying Fox's Fax Machine soon printed out a copy of the Emperor's coordinates. The Fox soon picked up the document and stared at the coordinates imprinted on the document. One day later... The Flying Fox soon arrived at the Mrox colonies in his bright Green ship where he was invited into the Emperor's warship. Kanon welcomed the assaaain and began to discuss their business. "OK....So, what's the situation that's so desprate to you, you need to hire me?" Asked the Flying Fox "It seems that the Mrox Empire has need of your sevices" Kanon replied, as he stood up to pour a drink for himself and the Fox. " We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction of sorts with our new cyborg acquaintances, the Grox. "The Grox, eh? you want me to blow up their ships, kill their leader? I can do that!" "hmm.. tempting, but no. I would like you to go to the Grox Leader, and recover a certain treasure in his possession" "Recover? as in 'at the point of a blaster' recover?" "Bargain!" The two aliens then proceeded into the Warships throne room, where there was an over head view of the planet's night sky. "I should warn you Sire, my services do not come cheap!" Exclaimed the Fox "I charge 10000 sporebucks a week" "In that case, my friend, if you complete this request of mine, I will pay you 25 million sporebucks" replied Kanon "the Item in question is said to be one of the most valuble of all prizes; the power to create life from nothing! the Staff of Life" "Very well then, Sire, I shall obtain this for you! but be forewarned, try to stiff me, and i'll poison your planet's atmosphere" and with that, the Flying Fox returned to his ship, and blasted off into the sky in a quick flash of bright green. Emperor Kanon returned to his throne where he thought to himself "At last, I shall have my treasure! with the Staff of Life, I shall bring those Grox fools, and all of the inhabitants of this Galaxy, to its knees! and with this Galaxy, the rest of the universe will follow!" Chapter 5- Reaching the Grox Homeworld The next morning, the Flying Fox returned back to planet Torconican where he suited up for his lastest assingment. Armed with stolen Grox technology such as a signal jamming array, he set off to the Galactic Core, and to the Grox Homeworld, where the Grox Overlord would be. A few hours later, he arrived at the fringe of the Grox Empire, where he activated his ship's cloaking device, jamming array and shield. Meanwhile, the Grox were busy repairing the colony that was destoryed by the Mrox attack from two days ago, when suddenly, the Grox units working on the repairs were suddenly alerted to a strange object approaching their territory by the Grox supervisor "ALERT! ALERT!" Shouted the Supervisor unit. "Hostile object detected approaching Grox territory! initiate battle stations!" the supervisor unit shouted out as it ran all over the colony, running past all of the repair units. The repair units immediately dropped everything, and within seconds rushed to their ships. The Grox immediately assumed that the Mrox had returned to take on the Grox empire. as the mysterious object approached the grox colony at a fantastic speed, the Grox Supervisor unit attempted to make contact with the unknown ship, only to find that they could not obtain any data on it due to some type of signal jamming technology. "It's the Flying Fox!" the supervisor unit growled as he prepared to launch into space. The Grox knew of the Flying Fox after he was found smuggling Grox technology onto his ship, which he used to get avoid being captured. As a result, the Grox hated him very much. Fortunately, the assassin's bright green coloured ship stuck out in the black coloured space, but that didn't mean that his ship couldn't out run the Grox forces. The Fox's ship dashed through the dense star clusters like fast running water down a stream, with the heavily armed Grox ships right on his tail. The Fox doged numerous amounts of gunfires from the Grox ships; red and green lights flashing everywhere through the red, yellow and blue stars, getting ever closer to the pink galactic core, until they reached the Grox homeworld Upon entering the planet's dense atmosphere, the Fox attempted to land safely in the colony, away from the defences, but that wouldn't be easy; within seconds, the colony's turrets were firing all over the place, with the blasts coming in all shapes and sizes, and all the colours of the rainbow. The Fox's ship crashlanded just outside the colony's walls, in the harsh, icy and cold tempratures of the planet. Donning a blue space suit designed for T0 planets, the assassin snuck into the colony as quiet as anything, until alarms sounded off everywhere, within seconds, there were flashes of red going of every two seconds, with an alarm loud enough to hear on the other side of the galaxy. realising he'd been discovered, the Flying Fox changed immeddiately from a slow tiptoe pace to a lightning-fast running speed. manuvering Grox units, dodging bright pink lasers, the fox jumped into the colony's city hall; the stronghold of the Grox overlord. Chapter 6- Interrogating the Overlord The Fox barged into the Overlord's throne room; a grimy, grey, metallic room filled with nothing but Grox soldiers and a metal thone with the Grox Empire's coat emblazoned on it, and on it sat the Grox leader. The Fox leaped at him like a lion pouncing on it's prey, knocking the Grox and the throne over and onto the ground. The Fox picked up the Grox and demanded the Staff of life. "give me the Staff of life, and I might let you live" demanded the assassin "The Staff of Life? for what purpose would you need that for?" "I'm giving it to Kanon, So he can wipe you guys out!" "The Mrox Emperor?!? Of course" scowled the Overlord. "I am afraid, Xenon, that you will not be giving it to him. You see, even if you do destroy me, You will not find the Staff here" As the overlord finshed his speech, Grox troops came running into the throne room, surrounding the assassin. They grabbed him and pushed him to the wall "The Staff is at the Galactic Core, guarded by Steve" the Overlord sneered, as he ordered the Fox to be taken away and thrown into a dungeon. He then ordered his forces to send a note to Kanon, telling him that they are now at war. Chapter 7- The War Begins Three days later, both sides were gathered in large numbers at the edge of the Grox Empire; The Bright Red fleets of the Mrox, and the Metallic Black Fleets of the Grox.Kanon had called in all of the the Mrox Empire to destroy the Grox. Both Species were dying to shoot their lasers and blow stuff up. The Mrox Soldiers were twitchy and ready for action! The Grox Cyborgs readied their guns. In a matter of minutes, Kanon, in his Warship, ordered his forces to attack. The once silent battle ground became ignited by explosions and laser fire; Ships were destroyed left and right. Explosions lit up the blackness of space; all the colours of the rainbow! The War went on for many months, until finally Kanon's warship and the Grox forces remained Chapter 8- The Emperor's Death The Galactic Core; The Emperor's warship hovered over the pink nucleus, with Grox ships surrounding it everywhere; He realised he faced defeat, and that he had doomed his great race to extinction. The Grox forces ordered him to surrender, or be destroyed. But the Emperor didn't respond, as he realised he had lost the War. The Grox opened fire, destorying the warship, and everyone on it. Epilogue And just like that, it was over; The Almighty Mrox Empire was destroyed forever, along with its species, whilst the Grox lived on. But The Mrox would not be forgotten, as they became one of the most fascinating civilisations for the next eight million years up to the present day. This Story was written by User:94michael731 Category:Stories